


The One Where the Dog Dies

by nobuckybutyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's mom is a blessing, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve and friends grieve in the form of alcohol, Sullivan is a GOOD BOY, idk a dog dies and he's important to me and all the characters, like bad, maybe major?, minor character death?, these boys are bad at realizing their own feelings, tiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobuckybutyou/pseuds/nobuckybutyou
Summary: Steve's dog is dying, and he is going to make sure Sullivan lives his fullest life. Steve and his best friend, Bucky, work on completing Sully's bucket list. They realize a few things about themselves along the way.





	The One Where the Dog Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fic attempt in a very long time, and my first Stucky fic. So, be kind please.  
> Also, yes, this is based on that one car commercial where the guy takes his dog on a road trip.

“It’s terminal.”

Steve’s world began to spin. This is not what he wanted. Sully just seemed a little tired maybe, a little slow. He never thought it would be cancer. Sure, the old guy was getting a little gray around the muzzle, but that didn’t mean Steve was ready for this. Sullivan was the only thing he had left of his mom. She had gotten him the dog as a companion when Steve was at his sickest. Sully had been by his side through everything; the one and only time him and Bucky fought when they were 16, when Steve came out to his mom, even when his mother died two years ago. Steve wasn’t sure he could handle losing both of them. 

“Sir?” Steve’s vision came back into focus to a very nervous looking vet tech. “Do you need assistance? You were hyperventilating.” He looked around and saw that there were several other people in scrubs giving him the same look. 

“Uh, yeah. Just not the news I was expecting.” He looked down at Sully, who was sitting between his feet, unaware of his own illness. “How long do you think he has?”

The vet flipped through Sully’s file before looking up with a sigh. “3 months. Maybe 5. We could attempt chemo or other aggressive treatments if you want. But I’m gonna be honest with you, given his age and the extent of the cancer it would probably only cause him undue pain. Also it would cost you a lot of money for not a lot of results.” Steve nodded and cleared his throat in an attempt to dislodge the lump that was beginning to form. “Can you get home okay? Is there someone we should call?” The vet’s eyes still contained that nervous glint, and Steve really couldn’t blame him. He felt like shit, and he probably looked like it. 

“No, I think I can handle it. Thanks though.” Steve went to collect Sully’s leash, and was only met by another wave of grief as the dog pushed against his palm. Maybe calling someone wasn’t such a bad idea. But first, get out of the office so they can help the next animal. It wasn’t fair for him to cause a scene and make everyone else wait. Pulling the black dog along, Steve made his way towards the exit. 

“I really am sorry.” The vet said as Steve walked by. The genuine sorrow in his voice drew a smile out of Steve. 

“It’s not your fault, thanks for being so honest. I’m glad I know, it’s better to be able to prepare for it than just finding him you know?” Steve’s voice cracked towards the end of his statement. Honestly, he was just glad words were happening at all. 

The vet nodded in understanding and held the door open for Steve to leave the examination room. Sully walked besides Steve, and while he wasn’t dragging it was clear he wasn’t feeling his best. 

He stood in front of the vet clinic and tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t just stand in the Brooklyn streets having a panic attack, plus Sully was giving him a concerned look that somehow made everything worse. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his best friend’s number from muscle memory more than anything else. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Bucky’s voice was understandably confused. Steve does his best not to bother Bucky while he’s at work, and usually texted if he really needed to. 

“Cancer.” Steve wheezed out. He really needed to get himself together, it’s been months since he last had to use his inhaler and he really didn’t want to ruin that. 

“Steve? What’s happening? Are you okay?” Bucky was definitely concerned now. 

“Sully. He has cancer Buck.” Steve could feel himself falling apart. Having to actually say the words forced them to sink in. “The doctor said he only has a couple months.” 

“Alright.” Bucky drew in a deep breath. “Where are you?” Steve could hear him say something about a car to someone on the other end. Probably asking Sam to borrow his. 

“The vet clinic a couple blocks away from the apartment.” 

“Okay, stay there. I’m coming to get you.” 

“Okay.” Usually Steve would protest. Bucky doesn’t need to be missing work for his sake. But, sometimes you have to admit when you need help, and despite how bad Steve was at doing that, he didn’t really have a choice. 

Steve was sitting down on some steps that lead up to a stranger’s apartment. Probably not the best place to camp out, but he wasn’t exactly functioning at his best. A familiar green Honda pulled up next to the curb a few cars up from him. Bucky climbed out, Sully visibly brightening at the sight of him. Kneeling down in front of the dog Bucky scratched him under his chin, just the way he liked, before turning to Steve. “So, cancer huh?” Steve merely nodded while staring at Sully. Bucky heaved a sigh. “Well alright, let's get you two home.” Steve wordlessly handed Sully’s leash over to Bucky and stood. Together they walked towards the car. 

“What are we going to do Buck?” 

“Honestly? I don’t know Stevie.” He opened the rear door so Sully could jump in. “Just make sure he’s comfortable I guess.” Steve nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as Bucky begins to drive. 

Steve thought back to the day his mother took him to pick out Sully. It was his thirteenth birthday, and he had just finished a month long stay in the hospital. Pneumonia didn’t mix with asthma very well. Sarah thought a dog might help Steve with the possible house arrest that accompanied his returning home. He had never been the healthiest kid, but his hospital stays were becoming more frequent, and more expensive. Maybe if she kept him home more he would get sick less. She knew it was a long shot, but was willing to try anything at this point. 

“Is there a size limit?” Steve asked from where he was standing in front of a kennel. 

“Nothing so big that they’ll kick us out.” Sarah said as she walked over to where her son was standing. Inside the kennel a scrawny puppy was huddled in the corner. The paper taped to his kennel informed her of the puppies breed, gender, medical history, and age; about four months. 

Steve knelt down before the kennel and started clicking his tongue, “Come here boy.” Sarah watched nervously as the little black dog approached. The poor little guy’s fur had grown in unevenly, clearly someone hadn’t been taking care of him. Steve stuck his fingers through the chain link, and Sarah moved to stop him. But before she could the dog ran at Steve’s fingers. Sarah was sure her son was about to lose a few digits, but instead the puppy started to gently nibble. “This one.” Steve said confidently.

“Are you sure? He seems kind of sickly.” The sheet had mentioned the extensive medical care the shelter had given the puppy. Steve looked up at his mother with his trademark stubborn expression. 

“Same could be said for me don’t you think?” And with that there was no way Sarah had been able to deny Steve the dog.

Bucky pulled up in front of their apartment and Steve was drawn out of the memory. The aforementioned puppy had grown up to be the rather large dog in the back seat. A dog whom Steve loved with all his heart, a dog whom Steve didn’t want to let go. His eyes began to burn, quickly followed by a weight in his throat. He was going to break down, and soon. Bucky seemed to sense this and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. With a weak smile, Steve turned towards him. Bucky didn’t offer any words, just silent reassurance. Steve looked into the back seat, where Sully was sitting and looking out the window. “I just really fucking love him.” The words were strained and Bucky just tightened his grip before letting go. 

“I know, me too. Let’s get him inside and call everyone over. We can get fucking hammered and cry it out.” Steve readily agreed and got out of the car before going up to their shared apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just posting a small chapter to begin with, to see if there's any interest. I'll try to update regularly, but I make no promises.


End file.
